


Ella ya no esta

by HimitsuAkira0412



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaFuri Day, Drabble, Drama & Romance, M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimitsuAkira0412/pseuds/HimitsuAkira0412
Summary: Las grandes pérdidas pueden destrozarte, pero también pueden recomponerte. Cambian el curso de la vida.Y Akashi Seijuuro decidió que no sufrirá más de dos.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Kudos: 8





	Ella ya no esta

A veces, en medio de su rutina. Este haciendo lo que esté haciendo, emplea un segundo de su atareada conciencia para pensar en ella.

Era muy pequeño cuando se marchó; no porque así esta lo deseara y aun ahora cierta parte de su alma le reprocha.

El haber sido débil; aun cuando era un niño.  
El no haber podido hacer nada por su dolor; aun cuando no entendía la razón de tras de ello.  
Y por sobre todas las cosas, el que le haya dejado solo.

Solo. Porque estar rodeado no siempre es sinónimo de compañía.

Estando sentado mientras intenta descifrar un contrato que se supone le traería grandes beneficios a la empresa de su padre; porque aún no es suya.   
Se pregunta si es lo que a ella le gustaría que estuviera haciendo a su edad.

Ella siempre le había dicho al oído y con cariño. No importa lo que diga, no importa lo que pase, se lo que eres; un niño cuando eres un niño, un adolescente cuando seas un adolescente y un adulto cuando seas un adulto.

Pero de que servían esas palabras en ese entonces si ahora no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para cambiar las cosas.

Baja los papeles que revisa a la mesa, olvidándolos rápidamente mientras se recarga en el acolchado respaldo de su silla de oficina. Se pregunta si a ella le gustaría verle ahí con el estrés digno de un controlador de aviones. Saturado de papelería, de trabajos escolares y del comité estudiantil. Con el celular apagado deseando escuchar la única voz en el mundo; por ahora y después de la de ella, que le saca del estrés y el cansancio.

Más no le busca. No lo hace. 

Le duele en el pecho no poder recordar y a la vez hacerlo.

El querer evocar su sonrisa pero solo ver un destello cegador de luz. El querer recordar el aroma de su piel pero solo obtener el perfume del ambiente que usan para limpiar la habitación.

El querer recordad la cantarina risa pero solo obtener silencio.

Silencio.

Siente escalofríos en su espalda y esa familiar tristeza infantil en cada poro de su cuerpo. Más aprendió desde niño a ignorar cada sentimiento, cada recuerdo, cada momento.

Como si nada de eso hubiera existido. Eliminar cada vestigio de su paso por la vida. Y sabe bien a quién odiar por ello.

Su rostro levemente se marca en molestia. En odio justificado.

Mas es incluso su propia educación la que le hace no demostrar nada a cambio, la que le hace cerrar los labios perfectamente y soportar. 

Ha sido en cierta forma culpa de ello por la cual la otra parte de su conciencia le pida derrotar, que le pida seguir y avanzar sin importar los sentimientos de los demás.

¿Quién ha tomado en cuenta los tuyos? Tus sentimientos. A veces se pregunta. Más nunca no le responde. Al menos ya no porque sabe que si hay alguien que ahora lo hace, un alguien que sabe que si se preocupa.

Sabe que siempre llega un momento en el que todos indudablemente tienen que decir adiós, en el que sus corazones sientan dolor y les dejen completamente rotos por dentro. Pero también sabe que nunca se han ido por completo si al menos se mantiene un solo recuerdo en la mente.   
Y eso solo lo aprendió de alguien que le ama, que le comprende y a pesar del miedo y todo aquello que se habla y se sabe a su alrededor, no le ha abandonado.

Aunque sea de hecho ese solo recuerdo significado de dolor e indudable pena.

Pero no fue así siempre para él. El dolor y la pena son palabras que debió eliminar de su vocabulario a los 8 años, a los 9 no sabía el significado de las lágrimas al tener un mal sueño, tampoco sabía el sentimiento de dormir entre sus padres, no sabía el sentimiento por tu mascota muerta porque nunca la tuvo; o al menos no podía considerar mascota al par de perros que actuaban como guardianes en la mansión a la que se negó llamar hogar a los 10 años, porque desde hacía mucho en que se había convertido en un mausoleo al que por la noches no podía temer; aunque así lo sintiera.

Su vida transcurrió entre clases particulares, de inglés, francés y chino. De negocios empresariales, de etiqueta, dicción y artes marciales, de violín y piano. 

A los 11 años tenía el conocimiento necesario para gobernar un país si así lo quisiera. Pero de que servía todo ello si a penas tenia las habilidades sociales básicas para no parecer un sociópata. Aunque quien habría podido predecir; ni siquiera el en aquellos momentos, que a los 16 años casi lo seria. Aun a veces se siente culpable por casi sacarle un ojo a su ahora amigo aunque no lo admita en voz alta.

Cierra por fin la pantalla de su computadora de última generación puesto que sabe que ya no pondrá atención en sus deberes. Mira la puerta blanca frente a él y no siente gana alguna de salir de esas cuatro paredes.

Escucha una nada que le hiela la sangre mas no hace algún movimiento por cambiar ese hecho. 

¿Por qué se habrá acostumbrado por vivir en medio de esa nada?

¿Por qué se siente solo estado rodeado de tantas personas?

¿Por qué su padre no le mira más que para saber si las acciones a su cargo han dado los frutos necesarios para enorgullecer su nombre?

Muchas veces se pregunta que vio ella en ese hombre, no puede llamarlo más ya un padre. Porque sentarse del otro lado de la mesa mientras ojea un libro o un periódico mientras pregunta por el desempeño académico de su único hijo como si de un robot automatizado se tratara no es ser un padre y después de ese momento sería la única interacción del día ya que no sale de su oficina ni para la merienda o la cena y vaya que Seijuuro ya ha visto lo que un verdadero padre debe de ser.

Y no pudo evitar llenarse de ira y envidia la primera vez. Hasta que comprendió que sería bienvenido en esa familia el resto de su vida si así lo quisiera.

Y si lo quiere.

Pero en ese momento, en su mente más madura y llena de muchos conocimientos, piensa. ¿Qué razones le quedan para seguir en pie donde está? Y la respuesta es solo una.

Su amante. Su pareja, la otra mitad de su alma. Esa persona que le muestra la luz del día en cada sonrisa, en cada sonrojo, en cada suspiro y pensamiento.

Solo él y nadie más que él. Quizá hay un pequeño hueco para sus amigos, pero sabe bien quien es el quien lleva la bandera del triunfo en su vida.   
Si el amor de su vida le pidiese morir por él, con seguro lo haría. Pero sabe que antes de que salgan tales palabras de sus labios, este lo golpearía por pensar en causarse a sí mismo daño alguno en su nombre.

Al contrario, sabe que Kouki sacrificaría todo de si antes que pedirle semejante acción, sabe que haría lo que fuera por verle sonreír una vez más, aunque eso implicase tener que desaparecer de su vida.

Lo que su Kouki no sabe que es justamente esa acción lo que lo mataría.

||||||||||||||||  
Entonces ha tomado una decisión, ha hecho grandes cosas aun en su juventud. Ahora sabe lo que quiere. La paranoia lo invade en miles de escenarios en los que realmente no quiere ahondar. Así que siendo quien es hará el primer movimiento. 

Ama ser un genio y que las leyes en ciertos países sean tan flexibles.  
Ama que por un poco de dinero; aunque no sea algo ético, pueda hacer prácticamente lo que sea.

Y eso hará.

Estira sus extremidades entumecidas y saca un documento de un cajón antes cerrado con llave. Se yergue sobre sí mismo como el joven poderoso que sabe que es. Camina elegantemente hasta su destino.

Su único destino.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||

—Sei ¿Estas bien? Me ha preocupado que no contestaras mis llamadas—

Akashi Seijuuro ve con paciencia y tranquilidad las facciones asustadas y nerviosas de su pareja. Cierta parte suya se jacta egocéntricamente del poder que tiene sobre las reacciones de su novio.   
Y ama cada aspecto de ellas. Solo para él, sabe que no es así, pero se volvería loco; aún más quizá, si piensa en cada mortal que osa ver la belleza de su Kouki. Así que por su sanidad mental, la poca que le queda; decidió hace mucho intentar ignorar esos pensamientos.

—Lamento haberte asustado, estaba terminando de… aclarar mis pensamientos—

Puede ver como el nerviosismo del castaño aumenta y sabe que esta comportándose frio y sádico. Pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Es su pequeña debilidad.  
No han hablado en casi dos meses, no porque no quiera claro, los pocos mensajes y llamadas han sido cortas, claro que Kouki no sabe que Kuroko ha sido su informante y vaya que el peli celeste le ha salido caro.

Pero se repite, es por una buena causa, lo que Seijuuro no sabe y está por saber, es que Kouki puede crear miles de historias 

No te voy a detener, si ya no eres feliz conmigo, está bien; no te voy a detener.

Los ojos castaños que tanto ama se han anegado en lágrimas y es entonces cuando comprende las palabras que el fantasma de Seirin le dijera exactamente hace dos meses cuando le pregunto su opinión sobre la travesía que estaba por emprender. 

—No te olvides que Furihata-kun es muy sensible y que aun si eres tú, no conoces el alcance de sus emociones— 

Esta horrorizado de verle llorar por algo que el mismo se encargó en cultivar.

— ¿Que? ¡No! Por supuesto que no— le dice

Se levanta de la silla en el restaurant en el que están cenando y agradece a la parte obsesiva de su mente que estén en un lugar privado. Nadie tiene derecho de ver las hermosas expresiones de su Kouki, aunque están sean lágrimas.

—Jamás pensaría en dejarte, eres mío Kouki y yo soy tuyo—

—Pero es que tu… tu…—

—Quiero que te cases conmigo— le dice de repente, cesando por la impresión el llanto del castaño

—Pero Sei… eso no es, no es posible—

— ¿Es eso un no?—

— ¡Si me quiero casar contigo, tonto!—

—Solo porque es Kouki permito que me llames así—

La atmosfera tranquila e inequívocamente amorosa no es rota ni siquiera por el mesero que llega con el postre. Le duele el corazón de ver tanto amor por lo que se retira en silencio dejando en la mesa un pastel individual de chocolate.   
No ve cuando Seijuuro toma una de las manos del castaño mientras aún tiene una rodilla en el suelo.  
Tampoco ve como de su saco saca una pequeña caja roja con un lazo dorado y con pericia y elegancia la abre mostrando un precioso anillo de oro. 

—Se dice que la vena amoris pasa por el dedo anular conectándola directamente al corazón. ¿Me harías el honor de compartir el resto de tu vida a mi lado?—

Kouki ha vuelto a llorar más Seijuuro se siente complacido al saber que sus lágrimas no son de tristeza o miedo. Seijuuro se siente aún más complacido cuando el castaño levanta su mano temblorosa y sonríe mientras desliza su dedo dentro del anillo.

—Solo tú puedes saber esos datos Seijuuro, te amo, te amo y acepto pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, porque te amo—

Sé que estás a fuera en algún lado, en algún lugar lejano  
Quiero de vuelvas, quiero que vuelvas.  
(…) creen que estoy loco,  
Pero ellos no lo entienden,  
que tú eres todo lo que tengo,  
tú eres todo lo que tengo.

Por la noche, cuando las estrellas iluminan mi habitación,  
me siento a solas y le hablo a la luna,  
intentando llegar hasta ti.  
Esperanzado con la idea de que tú estás al otro lado,  
hablándome también a mí,  
O, ¿Soy un tonto que se sienta solo hablándole a la luna? *

||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Ninguno de los dos vuelve a sus respectivas casas, ambos descansan en una lujosa cama del nuevo departamento en el que ambos vivirán cuando inicien la universidad. 

En el buro a su lado, descansa una carpeta, en ella; un papel 100% legal en el cual figuran como esposos en Nueva York con un par de firmas y un tutelar en el que Akashi Masaomi acepta a Kouki como parte de su familia.

Seijuuro sabe que tiene un 90% de posibilidades de que su padre se ponga verde de coraje y espera poder fotografiar el momento para burlarse por lo bajo o frente a su cara dependiendo de la situación.

Pero también sabe que justo al lado de la única fotografía de su madre que este guarda en su oficina, está un documento donde perderá el 80% de sus acciones si se niega. O apela al amor de su madre o al dinero. Ya no le importa.

Sabe muy bien la respuesta que obtendrá.

Después de todo, Akashi había dicho una vez “Si alguien se opone a mí; incluso si es mi padre, debe de ser eliminada”

||||||||||||||||||||||||||

*Bruno Mars - Talking to the moon


End file.
